Brands of the past
by QuelTorres
Summary: Ele é um veterinário com profundas marcas. Ela, uma pessoa doce com profundos sonhos. E, então, eles se encontram. E cada momento pode ser o último. Isabella e Edward aprendem juntos qual o preço a se pagar quando se dá uma volta no passado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hey Hey...**

**Para quem nos acompanha pelos grupos e redes sociais, já devem saber que decidimos abortar a missão no Nyah.**

**Como combinado, BOTP irá ficar no meu perfil aqui. No outro site, vocês encontram a fic no perfil da Thaís.**

**BOTP é uma fic que está sendo escrita em parceria coma Thaís, mais conhecida como Thathazinha, no mundo das fics.**

**Pra mim *E só pra mim*, ela é a Tchu kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que curtam a fic.**

**PS: Perdoem a demora, postarei sempre que possível, uma vez que, enfim,. terminaram minhas aulas.**

**Bzo.**

**Quel**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Duas pessoas... E uma paixão avassaladora. Com gostos que deviam os afastar, mas os unem.

Isabella Swan é uma garota doce e determinada que, embora tenha enfrentado muitos desafios, consegue ser a melhor atleta de equitação dos últimos tempos.

Edward Cullen é um veterinário renomado, mas com profundas marcas do passado que faz com que odeie cavalos.

Um acidente... E uma volta ao passado.

E tudo que ele quer é apenas viver a sua vida ao lado da pessoa que ama. Será Edward capaz de enfrentar as marcas do passado e viver seu amor por Isabella intensamente?

"_Porque cada minuto pode ser o último_".

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Hoje era um dia que, embora estivesse evitando, me lembraria das pessoas que me deram apoio nas loucuras da minha vida e somente quando chegamos em nossa fase adulta e que paramos para pensar.

Porque a minha maior loucura começou quando eu tinha quinze anos e nunca, nem mesmo se quisesse, poderia me esquecer daquela manhã.

_E mais uma semana havia se passado e o final do ano despontava, as férias escolares chegaram e eu fiz o que fazia todos os anos da minha vida desde que era um bebê... Ir para a fazenda dos meus avôs. Perto do maior haras da região, o The Cullen's Country Club & Haras._

_E eu adorava aquele clima rural... O ar era menos pesado e os animais pareciam meus melhores amigos, mas eu tinha uma chama com os cavalos porque são absurdamente dóceis._

_Depois que eu cresci, fui detentora de um sonho e lutaria até o ultimo segundo para alcançá-lo, porque, nada nem ninguém, me fariam mudar de ideia, nem mesmo o medo e nervosismo da minha mãe._

_E quando você quer seguir em determinada profissão, sempre tem alguém que toma como exemplo e comigo não foi diferente. Elizabeth Masen Cullen era simplesmente a melhor amazona de todos os tempos, sabia montar como ninguém e era elegante em cima de seu cavalo, além de sempre estar nas melhores posições nas competições de equitação._

_E crescer em Austin que, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha ar de cidade grande, sempre seria uma cidade pequena e parada em que todos se conheciam, embora recebesse pessoas novas todos os anos no campus da faculdade que aqui ficava._

– _Olha se não é minha pequena garotinha. – Vovó me recebia abraçando e bagunçando meus cabelos, o que ela fazia todos os anos e que eu já devia estar acostumada, mas sempre resmungava. – Seu avô está lá dentro ansioso pela sua chegada. – disse rindo._

_Vovô já era idosa, mas não parecia porque tinha energia como qualquer garota da minha idade. Corri em direção a casa, me jogando em cima do meu avô porque eu estava morrendo de saudades._

– _Hey. – Vovô me abraçou. – Olha quem chegou._

_Aconcheguei-me em seu colo e botei minha cabeça em seu peito aspirando o seu cheirinho, aquele perfume que eu tanto gostava... E eu amava aquele lugar._

– _Então... – o olhei. – Qual a programação? – perguntei dando o meu melhor sorriso._

– _Sua mãe me contou a sua mais nova profissão. – disse apontando seu polegar para o meu nariz._

_Levantei-me, totalmente ansiosa. – Mamãe acha que é loucura, mas eu simplesmente amo montar, vovô. – despontei a falar. – Esse ambiente é tudo que eu sonhei para a minha vida. Imagina... Quando eu crescer mais, serei uma amazona muito famosa. – disse sorrindo._

– _Sua mãe só tem medo por sua segurança. – Vovô levantou da cadeira em que estava e segurou em minha mão direita, me guiando para algum lugar que eu não fazia ideia. – Mas você já tem quinze anos, Bella. E monta desde que tinha cinco, então acho que chegou a hora..._

– _Hora de que? – perguntei não entendendo onde ele queria chegar._

– _Disso. – abriu o celeiro e eu continuei confusa. – Essa é Belatriz e é totalmente sua._

_Arregalei os olhos. – Sério? – disse quase gritando. – É sério mesmo, vovô?_

_Vovô sorriu, mas assentiu. – É serio, porém você precisa começar a freqüentar o haras, que é para onde Belatriz vai... Lá ela será muito bem cuidada._

– _The cullen's country club & Haras? – __Perguntei surpresa._

– _Exato. – vovô respondeu._

– _Vovô. Eu te amooooo. Amo muito. – pulei em cima dele porque eu sentia que a partir daquele momento a minha vida mudaria completamente. Eu simplesmente passaria a frequentar o mesmo ambiente que os melhores atletas de equitação treinavam._

– _Eu quero que você seja muito, mas muito feliz, meu bem. – Vovô disse, totalmente satisfeito._

_..._

E isso já fazia oito anos e aqui estava eu, aspirando o ar campestre, entretanto já não tinha meus avos ao meu lado.

E aos meus vinte e três anos, assinava a documentação de venda daquela fazenda que ficara para mim, com dor no coração, sabendo que eu nunca mais poderia voltar aqui, entretanto tinha o haras como minha segunda casa.

E Edward grosso Cullen como primeiro nome na lista de pessoas que deveria permanecer longe.

**Edward POV**

Vinte e cinco anos e uma responsabilidade nas costas. Assumir uma coisa que eu não queria porque, infelizmente o meu passado não foi um dos melhores e eu perdera a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e, agora, formado em Medicina Veterinária precisava assumir o haras.

Aliás, só era meu no papel mesmo, porque enquanto estivera fora cursando a faculdade, minha irmã dirigiu isso como uma verdadeira administradora, não deixando nada fora do lugar.

Porque esse lugar fora a única coisa que me sobrara daquele fatídico dia, que eu lutava com todas as minhas forças para esquecer.

_Mais uma manhã que eu acordava cedo e não sentia a presença de ninguém em casa, embora eu soubesse onde poderia encontrar cada um dos meus familiares._

_Quinze anos de idade e uma adolescência em um lugar calmo e uma paixão pelos animais, o que já definira minha futura profissão... Eu gostava de cuidar dos animais, porém tinha uma certa desconfiança com os cavalos... E eu precisava admitir que tinha medo de levar um coice._

_Saí do meu quarto, passando pela cozinha e pegando uma torrada, dando um "bom dia" para Rita, a pessoa que cuidava com mãos de aço daquela casa, que, em minha opinião, era muito grande para três pessoas, e caminhei na direção em que ficava a pista de equitação sabendo que encontraria minha mãe ali._

_– Bom dia, Edward. – Eleazar, jardineiro me cumprimentou e eu desviei a atenção, dando um breve sorriso._

_Prestei atenção ao meu redor e notei uma movimentação estranha perto da pista de equitação, fazendo meu coração disparar mesmo sem saber o que exatamente acontecera. E apressei meus passos naquela direção._

_– Ed...Cara... Liga para o seu pai. – Emmett disse correndo na minha direção._

_Emmett e eu somos amigos desde que eu me entendo por gente, desde que era um embrião já que seus pais são grandes amigos dos meus pais, e que frequentam o haras desde sua inauguração._

_– O que houve? – perguntei assustado._

_– Sua mãe. – ele disse tão assustado quanto eu._

_Eu não precisei perguntar uma segunda vez e corri em direção a pista de equitação, vendo o belíssimo corpo da minha mãe no chão, seus cabelos em tom de areia desgrenhados e seu cavalo correndo, absurdamente agitado. Eu não precisei ser um gênio em cálculo para saber o que havia acontecido._

_E a minha mãe sangrava pela boca. Eu só tinha quinze anos e claro, fiquei assustado e com medo. – MÃEEEEEEE. – me joguei ali. – Fala comigo, mãe. – pedi totalmente desesperado._

_– Edward, não toca nela, cara. – Emmett que havia surgido ali me puxava._

_– MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – eu gritava._

_– Edward. – Emmett me segurava._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer, nem como agir porque a única coisa que eu desejava naquele momento era poder salvar a minha mãe._

_E foi com pesar e dor que fiquei sabendo, no fim daquela manhã que eu havia perdido a minha mãe por causa de um cavalo, de um animal que eu sabia que um dia nos faria mal. Eu não era gênio para saber disso._

...

Depois de dez anos, muito havia mudado, meu pai havia casado novamente e agora eu tenho uma irmã e estava retornando para aquele lugar que, se pudesse, manteria distancia. O pior de tudo é que também fazia parte do meu trabalho cuidar daqueles animais abomináveis.

Adentrei o haras com meu carro, estacionando e tentando chegar onde minha irmã estava, entretanto precisaria passar por aquela pista que me fazia lembrar... Lembrar-me dela.

E ali estava... Uma linda mulher, de cabelos cor de mogno e roupas de amazona, andando em Belatriz, que embora fosse dócil, ainda sim pertencia à classe dos cavalos, e que uma hora trairia sua dona, sem que ela ao menos espere por isso.

Entretanto, eu não podia negar o fato de que ela é habilidosa no que faz.

– Isabella, tem tudo para ser como sua mãe. – Alice disse ao meu lado.

– Que susto, Alice. – disse sem desviar a minha atenção daquela menina.

– Ela é a mais habilidosa e tem tudo para competir já no próximo verão. – Alice comentou.

– Isso não é decisão minha. – disse frio, botando na minha cabeça que não deveria me apegar a nada que viesse desse lugar.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Nos digam o que pensam disso.**

**Nos vemos em breve!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hey, hey...**

**Recebo constantemente no e-mail um grande número de notificações de pessoas seguindo a fic, mas nada de reviews.**

**Assim as coisas não vão funcionar gente.**

**Reviews é o que inspira uma pessoa a escrever ;)**

**Logo nos vemos.**

**Boa semana a todos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

**Bella POV**

Aquele cheiro de terra molhada e o galope do cavalo soavam como musica aos meus ouvidos, além de ter uma sensação inquestionavelmente esplendorosa ao sentir o vento contra meu rosto e jogando meus cabelos para trás.

Eu havia sonhado isso durante boa parte da minha vida e determinada, lutei para chegar onde estava e sem ser modesta, me considerava a melhor atleta depois de Elizabeth.

E ela soa como exemplo para qualquer equitadora porque ela foi uma das melhores de sua época, embora tenha perdido a vida graças ao esporte. Tudo bem que houve uma queda, entretanto, elas não costumam ser tão graves, porém a de Elizabeth foi.

E agora eu treinava todos os dias no que ela construiu e poderia dizer que o espaço é bem amplo e um pouco afastado da cidade, o que colabora para o bem estar dos animais, inclusive de Belatriz.

Como saber o que é ou não bom para os animais? Simples. Sou Isabella, vinte e três anos e formada em Veterinária, mas não exercia a profissão. Aliás, nunca exerci mesmo, preferia mil vezes me dedicar ao hipismo.

E estava encerrando mais uma sequencia de saltos e por hoje já bastava para Belatriz, então desci e a guiei até o lugar em que ela sempre ficava e sorri porque, é um tanto confortável.

– Bellaaaaa. – Alice estava a alguns metros de mim, totalmente animada, então dei de ombros e esperei ela se aproximar. – Que saltos espetaculares.

Dei risada e continuei andando. – Obrigada.

Alice andava ao meu lado. – Sério. Você é muito boa no que faz.

– Obrigada. – agradeci timidamente.

– Ahhh. Nosso veterinário chegou hoje. – comentou e eu achei aquele fato interessante. – Você não precisa mais me ajudar com os animais.

– O que é isso Alice. – dei um sorriso. – Eu gosto de te ajudar com isso e, além disso, também gosto de ver Belatriz todos os dias, não é mesma garota? – desviei meus olhos para minha égua.

– É que o novo veterinário não é muito sociável. – Alice disse dando de ombros. – Embora seja meu irmão, não escondo seus defeitos. – rolou os olhos.

Eu dei uma gargalhada. – Acho que temos um problema, então.

Alice deu de ombros e continuamos conversando deixando o tal veterinário antipático de lado e eu gostava de conversar com ela porque, embora não tivéssemos muito tempo para jogar papo fora, eu gostava dela.

– Então... Você volta a treinar hoje? – perguntou.

– Claro, volto no final da tarde e trago o que me pediu em relação à alimentação de Belatriz.

– Ah, quanto a isso ainda preciso conversar com Edward para saber se manteremos a mesma dieta.

– Edward? – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

– O novo veterinário que te falei. – comentou. – Ele precisa dar uma olhada em Belatriz primeiro.

– Ok. Então, qualquer coisa você liga para o meu celular, combinado? – perguntei.

– Pode deixar Bella. – piscou.

**Edward POV**

Entrei bufando na ala em que os cavalos ficavam. Por que esses animais precisam ser tão irritantes?

Encarei-os. – Ok. Eu sou o chefe aqui. – apontei para mim. - E vocês são meus subordinados. – apontei para todos eles. - Então temos um acordo. – me aproximei do primeiro cavalo, tão branco, que eu poderia dizer que era albino.

Depositei a ração de todos eles no lugar correto e esperei alguns minutos antes de começar meu minucioso trabalho. Eu precisava observar cada um deles, sua altura, pelagem e até mesmo os dentes, sem esquecer, das patas.

Respirei fundo. – Eu não gosto de vocês. – disse começando o meu trabalho e me perguntando o quão louco eu estava em falar sozinho porque, afinal de contas, nenhum deles me daria resposta.

Então, cheguei em uma égua de pelagem marrom, só que muito brilhante e sorri satisfeito porque sabia que era um dos cavalos que seguiam a dieta, então passei a observar suas patas e por ultimo os dentes. E pela primeira vez, em anos, me senti bem ao cuidar de um desses animais, entretanto, nada me tirava da cabeça o meu passado.

– Agora escovo seus pelos e pronto. – disse a ela, pegando a escova específica para isso, entretanto ela começou a bufar. – Deixa de ser reclamona e me deixa trabalhar. Que droga! – reclamei e continuei escovando seus pêlos, ficando de costas para a porta de entrada.

– Gostaria que você fosse menos bruto com ela. – uma voz soou, me fazendo virar e deixando a escova cair.

– Você poderia pelo menos avisar que estava aí? – perguntei frio.

– Não quando alguém está sendo grosso com a MINHA égua. – aquela mulher de longos cabelos cor de mogno e olhos tão castanhos feito chocolates me encarava. E eu sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

– Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho. – argumentei.

– Você sabia que se fosse menos bruto e mais agradável, os cavalos gostariam mais de você. – ela disse.

– Eu não sei se te avisaram. – a olhei feio. – EU sou o veterinário. – apontei pra mim. – E você é a equitadora. – apontei para ela. – Você não se mete no meu trabalho e eu não me meto no seu.

– Já te falaram como você é grosso? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e me olhando tão feio quanto eu a ela.

– Esse é um termo insignificante. – dei de ombros, juntando a escova e continuando meu trabalho. – Assim como você. – dei de ombros.

– E isso é forma de se tratar uma dama? – perguntou com choque em sua voz. – Você não recebeu educação, por acaso? – perguntou.

Tá aí. Se o objetivo era me tirar do sério, parabéns, ela havia conseguido. Porque tocara bem fundo na minha ferida, nas marcas do meu passado. Soltei a escova, deixando-a cair e me virei lentamente, com os dentes trincados, me aproximando dela a passos largos.

– VOCÊ. – parei a centímetros dela, totalmente irritado. – Não é ninguém para falar sobre a minha educação. – disse com raiva contida. – NINGUÉM. – gritei, me afastando. – Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre as minhas origens e por isso não pode falar sobre a educação que recebi ou deixei de receber. – voltei ao que estava fazendo.

– Se afaste dela. – ela disse segura.

– ME DEIXA TRABALHAR. – gritei, totalmente alucinado. – E saia daqui.

– Eu vou nesse momento na administração reclamar da sua ousadia. – aquela garota irritante estava a fim de me atazanar hoje. – O empregado aqui é você. – ela virou de costas.

Antes que ela desse dois passos, puxei-a pelo braço, puxando-a contra mim e olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. – Eu não tenho medo de você. – disse bem próximo a ela. – E, além disso... – dei uma risada sarcástica. – Sou Edward Cullen. Esse nome te diz algo? – e inspirei o ar.

E seu cheiro entrou pelas minhas narinas, fazendo meu coração dar pulos em meu peito. Definitivamente, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo aqui.

E eu sabia disso.

* * *

**Não existe pessoa mais complicada que o Edward, não é mesmo?**

**Aposto que vocês vão se apaixonar por ele, uma vez que algumas surpresas vão surgir.**

**Ok, cale a boca.**

**Nos vemos na quarta.**

**;)**

**Quel.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ha-Ha-Ha.**

**A boa notícia é que vocês vão ter um capítulo novinho pra se divertirem e a má é que eu vou ficar lindos quinze dias sem pc, ou seja, não garanto atualizar nada.**

**Então aproveitem a leitura do capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Bella POV**

Ódio. Meu sangue fervilhava de raiva e eu dava passos largos em direção à administração. Quem ele pensava que era?

Aliás, até agora não acreditava que aquele cara poderia ser tão irritante. Alice era tão diferente, mas eu ia mesmo falar com ela. Edward nunca colocaria as mãos em Belatriz, nem que eu cuidasse dela por conta própria, porém da minha querida égua ele nunca mais chegaria perto.

E eu me lembrava do que Vovó Swan me dizia quando eu era apenas uma garotinha. "_As coisas só acontecem com o nosso consentimento, pois nada mais somos do que aquilo que plantamos_".

E eu era aquilo que eu havia plantado, lutei tanto para chegar até aqui que um simples imbecil revoltado com a vida não acabaria com tudo. Não mesmo!

Entrei apressada na sala da administração do haras determinada.

– Bella, mas o que... – ela me olhou de olhos arregalados, desviando a atenção dos papeis à sua frente.

– Alice eu não quero que seu irmão chegue perto da minha égua. – disse segura.

– Ai meu deus. – ela levou as mãos aos cabelos. - Eu sabia que o Ed faria algo, o que ele fez dessa vez? – saiu como um sussurro.

– Como você consegue ter aquilo como irmão? Me diz! Porque definitivamente ele é um poço de ignorância. – disse irritada.

– Bella Edward sofre, na verdade ele ainda não se conforma coma perda da sua mãe. – Alice comentou me fazendo prestar mais atenção ao que saia de sua boca.

– Tudo bem Alice, mas ele tem que aprender que ninguém tem culpa, foi uma fatalidade. – argumentei ainda estressada.

– Eu sei Bella, mas... – Levantou de sua cadeira e me olhou.

– Alice você além de ser a administradora do haras é minha amiga, então eu mesmo irei cuidar do Belatriz, eu não quero que aquele estúpido chegue perto da MINHA amiga, MINHA égua.

Alice suspirou. - Tudo bem, não vou me opor, afinal você também é veteri... É isso, já sei. – E eu sabia que algo de mirabolante passara por aquela cabeça.

– O que foi? – perguntei, apenas para confirmar a minha teoria.

– Então Bella. Você também é veterinária, que tal você trabalhar aqui, além disso, poderá treinar quando quiser.

_BINGO_! Eu sabia que seria algo mirabolan... Esplendidamente fantástico. - Nossa , isso seria ótimo. – deixei escapar um sorriso.

– Mas com uma condição. – disse me olhando.

– Condição? – perguntei, desconfiada.

– Sim. Você ira trabalhar com meu irmão. – E ali estava a Alice administradora e nem um pouco minha amiga.

– Alice... – suspirei. - Eu não sei, acho melhor não, seu irmão não sabe conviver com pessoas, e nem sabe tratá-las bem. – retoquei minha inteira opinião sobre ele.

– E quem é você pra saber o que sei ou não? – disse extremamente raivoso.

E uma pergunta martelava na minha cabeça... Como exatamente ele entrou aqui? E analisando de todas as formas. Que droga! Será que a minha raiva passaria, porque... Eu não acredito que ele estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

– Sabia que ouvir conversas alheias é uma coisa muito feia. O sem educação. – disse irritada.

– Você é louca por acaso? – me provocou. - E quem disse que eu estava ouvindo? – perguntou dando uma gargalhada que fazia meu sangue ferver de ódio. - Até porque o que você fala ou o deixa de falar não me interessa nem uma pouco. – deu de ombros. - Eu só vim entregar as anotações dos animais, que por incrível que pareça não sofrem da mesma coisa que você... Eles não têm complexos de perseguição recalcada. – deu uma risada.

– Edward. – Alice disse repreendendo-o. - Deixa de ser grosso, eu tenho ótimas noticias. – Ótimo! Pelo menos alguém aqui era um Cullen descente. - A Bella também é veterinária e vai trabalhar conosco, não é um máximo?

– Não mesmo. – Disse jogando as anotações em cima da mesa e cruzando os braços, numa atitude totalmente machista. - Além de ter que aturá-la pegando no meu pé em relação aquele bicho asqueroso, eu ainda vou aturá-la todo dia? – perguntou. O deboche imperando em sua frase.

– Edward... – Alice tentou intervir, entretanto o meu sangue fervilhava.

– Bicho asqueroso é você. – apontei o dedo na sua cara. - Que parece que não ama a profissão. – concluí. – Aliás, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa... Acho que você deveria ser um playboyzinho mimado que se sente o bam bam, então deixa eu te contar uma coisa... Não é só você que sofre, todos temos problemas, temos sofrimento por algo ou por uma perda de alguém, mas o mundo não tem culpa, além disso, fatalidades acontecem, você não é melhor do que ninguém e sua dor não é pior do que a de muitos, então , é melhor você se acostumar , porque irá me ver todos o dias e sim ira me aturar... – disse satisfeita, me sentindo dez quilos mais leve. - Alice que horas eu começo? – me virei em sua direção.

– As sete. Está bom? – perguntou.

– Perfeito. – sorri, me sentindo vitoriosa. - Agora preciso ir para o meu treino.

– Se eu fosse você, me manteria longe. – ameaçou.

Girei meus calcanhares e cruzeis os braços o encarando. – Quem é o recalcado aqui mesmo? – provoquei e respirei fundo. – Olha Edward... Eu não gosto de você e nem você gosta de mim, mas você precisa aprender que lidamos todos os dias com seres humanos e que, embora tenham muitos animais aqui, isso tudo depende de HUMANOS. – frisei. – Você não consegue aceitar o que houve com sua mãe?

– Bella. – Alice repreendeu, entretanto não liguei.

– Ótimo se você não consegue. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, entretanto, também perdi meus avôs, um seguido do outro, que eram as pessoas que mais acreditavam em mim. – confessei. – E eu precisei conviver com a falta deles. – balancei a cabeça. – Sua mãe foi a minha maior inspiração. E você?

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – ele disse irritado.

– Então não diga coisas sobre mim... Porque você também não me conhece. – saí da administração e indo para o treino.

Porque amanhã era um novo dia. E eu teria que treinar as minhas respostas rápidas. Esse estúpido não me ganharia dessa forma.

E que depois de hoje, a nossa convivência seria difícil, mas quem foi que disse que eu desistiria? Só nos sonhos mais bobinhos dele porque eu ainda sou determinada.

Porque eu podia afirmar. Ele aprenderia a viver... Aprenderia as lições da vida. Eu mostraria que sou Isabella Swan e que o mundo não gira ao redor dele.

* * *

_Você aprende... _

_Aprende que, ou você controla seus atos, ou eles o controlarão… _

_E que ser flexível não significa ser fraco, ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa quão delicada e frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem, pelo menos, dois lados._

_Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se._

* * *

**Hahahaha.**

**Eu e minha parceira nos divertimos tanto escrevendo essa fic.**

**BOTP tbm está sendo postada em outros sites, mas neh... Não to com o link aqui, então, nos acompanhem em nosso grupo.**

**Vou colar o link no meu perfil.**

**Bzo e nos vemos no próximo.**

**Quel.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ficamos bem felizes de ver a recepção da fanfic.**

**Muito obrigada... De coração.**

**Agora teremos um tempinho livre, mas a Thaís, com quem divido a fic vai viajar e eu preciso ver como ficará as postagens.**

**Assim que tiver uma definição, venho aqui e conto para vocês.**

**Nos vemos logo.**

**Quel.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Edward POV**

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acho que essa garota só está querendo me desafiar, só pode, mas por outro lado não posso negar que saber que minha mãe é a grande inspiradora para ela continuar esse sonho absurdo me deixou balançado.

Eu me senti tão irritado ao ver aquele projeto de veterinária se meter no meu trabalho que até admito que fui rude com ela, mesmo assim, ela agora se intrometeria onde não foi chamada, no MEU haras.

Ok, isso foi totalmente egoísta. Entretanto, nada mudara os fatos. O haras continuava sendo meu, eu continuava odiando esse lugar e eu continuava com raiva por Alice ter contratado-a. Seria tão mais fácil se isso tudo se explodisse.

Mas também nada mudaria o que ela disse. Nada. E eu precisei me segurar para não demonstrar fraqueza na frente daquela estúpida.

– A sua mãe foi uma grande mulher. – Alice falou. - Mas, Edward, eu juro que se você não se comportar, eu vou te matar. E sim, isso é uma ameaça. – me olhou feio. - Bella além de ser uma grande amazona, tem tudo pra ajudar o haras a subir, ela vai para uma competição importantíssima dentro de alguns meses que... Para você pode não ser nada, mas para ela é tudo. É muito importante, e só para te lembrar, ela é minha melhor amiga, então, por favor, manera suas doses de ignorância. – Alice falou.

Balancei minha cabeça por ainda estar ouvindo minha irmã me dar lição de moral. Será que ela não me entendeu? - Alice eu não fiz nada, nem pretendo ficar perto dela. – frisei. - Na verdade eu a quero o mais distante de mim. – realcei, me sentando em uma cadeira próxima de lá. – Além disso, o assunto em questão é minha mãe. – a encarei. - O que foi que você não entendeu quando disse pra não comentar com ninguém sobre ela? – perguntei chateado. – Não quero isso, não quero. – disse deixando com que algumas lágrimas rolassem.

– Eu não preciso dizer nada sobre Elizabeth. – ela se aproximou de mim. – Sua mãe fez com que falem sobre ela. Isso tudo à nossa volta só existe por causa dela, meu irmão. – Alice falou.

– Às vezes é tão difícil aceitar que ela partiu, que não tenho mais ela ao meu lado, que não posso mais ter seu colo ou falar com ela sobre minhas vitórias e frustrações. – comentei.

– Ed... Você sabe que mamãe te considera como um filho pra ela. – argumentou.

Balancei a cabeça. – Adoro Esme, mas... Não é a mesma coisa, nunca será.

– É tão difícil assim? – perguntou.

E eu não tinha que dizer o quão retórica era a pergunta, então fiquei em silencio porque, para eles eu sempre seria estúpido, grosso e com problemas sociais graves, ninguém entendera o quanto as feridas ainda estavam abertas e o quanto meu passado me perseguia.

Simplesmente, era inimaginável para eles, tudo que um dia eu fui e o que eu sou.

Alice suspirou. – Essa convivência vai ser boa... Você não conhece Bella direito e quem sabe até se apaixonam.

Ok. Sabe aqueles momentos em que você ouve algo e só faltar cair de tão absurdo que parece? Pois é, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – Endoidou? – perguntou levantando da cadeira apressadamente quase caindo? – Eu e aquela lá? - dei uma gargalhada. – Só pode ser piada. – rolei os olhos e decidi que seria melhor sair do mesmo ambiente que a minha irmã antes que pegasse dela a loucura.

...

E meu humor ate que estava melhor hoje. Acordei cedo, tomei um belo café da manhã e segui para o trabalho porque, embora eu não gostasse do haras, e isso não era novidade para ninguém, gostava do meu trabalho, quando isso não envolvia cavalos.

Cuidei dos animais pequenos e até tinha um pônei chamado Bob que era a alegria da criançada e era até agradável passar algum tempo com ele, entretanto o dever me chamava.

Entrei na ala dos cavalos e... – Ai meu Deus. – reclamei. – O meu dia estava tão agradável.

– Não vou responder. – Isabella disse, concentrada em seu trabalho com os cavalos.

Dei de ombros e passei com ela começando a minha inspeção. – Se você disse que não vai responder, por que se deu ao trabalho de falar comigo? – perguntei.

Isabella me ignorou e continuou seu trabalho.

– Tanto faz se você falar comigo ou não porque a sua opinião é insignificante, sabe? – comentei, dando uma risada vitoriosa.

Isabella me olhou com um olhar estritamente profissional. – Eu não vou brigar no meu ambiente de trabalho, que fique claro. – e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Dei de ombros e comecei a trabalhar, ou melhor, tentando.

– Mas que droga. – Isabella disse irritada. – Você precisa parar de ser grosso com os cavalos. Deixa-os irritados.

Dei de ombros e continuei fazendo o que estava fazendo, só faltava escovar seus pelos, entretanto quando cheguei no ultimo cavalo...

– Alto lá. – Isabella disse, me fazendo olhá-la e lá estava a pequena irritante com as mãos na cintura. – Mantenha distancia da Belatriz.

– Ah sim. – apontei. – Da sua pequena propriedade. – provoquei. – Tinha esquecido de como você é solitária e costuma tratar animais medíocres como pessoas.

– Você. É. Irritante. - disse jogando a escova no chão e saindo, me deixando assim.

_Santo silêncio_. Obrigado meu Deus!

...

– Edward Cullen? – Alice disse explosiva quando entrei na administração para entregar o relatório sobre os animais.

– O que foi agora? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

– Qual foi a parte que você não entendeu de tratar as outras pessoas bem? – perguntou cruzando os braços, irritada.

– O que foi que Isabela te falou? – sentei na cadeira, cansado, preparando minha mente já perturbada, e ninguém precisava saber disso, para mais uma lição de moral.

– A sua infantilidade às vezes me assombra. – Alice começou. – Serio. Você precisava mesmo chamá-la de solitária?

– Ela estava me irritando. - dei de ombros.

– Te irritando por não falar com você? – perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

– Apenas me irritando. – desconversei.

– Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, Edward. E é muito serio. – Alice me encarou. – A Bella é a pessoa mais esforçada e determinada que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ela precisa ser múltiplas funções muitas vezes e o tempo em que ela não está aqui treinando para a competição, que por graças ajudará o haras, está em casa... Cuidando de coisas muito importantes.

– E? – perguntei.

– E ela não merecia o adjetivo que você se referiu a ela. Não mesmo, Edward. – disse tristemente. – E eu estou muito decepcionada com você porque esses anos longe daqui não te fizeram crescer, não te ajudaram em nada.

Se ela queria me fazer pedir desculpas, é claro que esperaria sentada, entretanto não podia negar o fato de que aquelas palavras me fizeram sentir mal, muito mal mesmo.

...

O resto do dia eu fiquei pensativo porque, embora não quisesse, aquelas palavras de Alice ficavam voltando à minha cabeça e me irritei porque não consegui esquecer tudo que a minha irmã me disse.

E à noite foi mais difícil ainda de dormir, fiquei revirando na cama não conseguindo dormir por causa daquelas benditas palavras. E sim, eu devia um pedido de desculpas. Lamentavelmente.

Olhei no relógio de cabeceira. Uma da manhã. Sentei na cama e bufei porque não ia conseguir dormir enquanto não fizesse o que estava na cabeça. Levantei, caminhei até a sala e peguei as chaves, caminhando a passos largos.

Entrei na administração do haras, já que a casa ficava a poucos metros dali e liguei o computador, me sentando na cadeira giratória. Eu só precisava de uma informação e talvez a minha consciência não pesasse tanto.

...

Mais uma manhã e eu fui trabalhar morto de cansado porque não tinha dormido quase nada, depois que voltei da administração, ainda demorei um pouco a dormir e quando me dei conta já estava na hora de levantar.

Encontrei com Isabella por volta das dez da manhã e permaneci calado, fiz o meu trabalho e saí deixando-a sozinha com os animais. Eu não precisava de mais uma crise de consciência.

E assim o dia voou. No período da tarde, fui fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, embora o meu orgulho não deixasse. Peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi por volta de duas horas até Austin, entrando no bairro extremamente residencial e conservador da cidade.

Parei em frente a casa e deitei a minha cabeça no volante. _Não seja covarde_. Desci do carro e caminhei até a casa, ouvindo gargalhadas ecoando lá de dentro. Ótimo, estou mesmo interrompendo um momento familiar. Bati na porta e... Esperei. Bati de novo e nada. Outra vez e...

– JÁ VAI. – a voz feminina gritou.

Eu continuei parado lá até que...

– Edward? – Isabella estava parada na minha frente com uma criança que não parecia ter mais que três anos no colo. – O que esta fazendo aqui.

Abri a boca para responder, mas os olhos azuis daquele garoto me encararam, me fazendo esquecer qualquer coisa.

– Quem é ele, mamãe? – perguntou o garotinho, olhando-a.

_Mamãe?_ Oh meu Deus. O que eu havia dito? Minha consciência gritava comigo nesse exato momento.

* * *

**Hahahahaha.**

**Então, quem é essa criança? Vocês logo saberão o/**

**A fic tem muitas surpresas o/**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hey.. Acho que devo um pedido de desculpas pela demora.**

**Mas com toda essa confusão de festas de fim de ano, parentes chegando por todos os lados, fiquei completamente sem tempo de postar.**

**Espero que vocês curtam a leitura.**

**Quel.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Bella POV**

Suspirei e botei Christopher no chão, voltando alguns segundos depois a olhar para aquele homem parado à minha frente. - O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, desconfiada.

Edward continuou me encarando e encarando Chris que estava parado à minha frente, minhas mãos em seus ombros.

– Como soube onde eu moro? – perguntei, trazendo sua atenção de volta para mim.

– Isabella. – suspirei. – Eu... Vim conversar. – disse dando um sorriso torto. – E eu pedi a Alice o seu endereço. – disse timidamente.

Por que eu achava que aquilo não condizia com a realidade? – Por que eu não acredito em você? – perguntei.

– Ok, tudo bem. – ele me olhou calmamente. - Peguei o seu endereço nos arquivos da administração, tá legal? – assumiu. - Eu só queria conversar civilizadamente com você, será que podemos? – perguntou educadamente.

Ok. Quem era ele e o que havia feito com Edward estúpido Cullen? Porque ou eu estava louca, mas via um homem totalmente diferente do que conhecera alguns dias atrás e...

– Mamãe, quem é ele? – Christopher interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Só agora eu percebera que o Chris ainda estava à minha frente e minhas mãos continuavam em seus ombros, ambos parados na porta, e claro, sendo questionada mais uma vez. Quem era o Edward, afinal?

– Só um amigo do trabalho, querido. – respondi maternalmente para ele.

– Oi, eu sou o Chris. – ele falou infantilmente e sorriu para Edward mostrando todos os seus dentinhos brancos.

– Olá pequeno. – Edward sorriu de volta. - Sou o Edward.

– Posso te chamar de Tio Edwad? – Chris disse de sua maneira infantil.

Edward o olhou com um misto de sentimentos, mas eu podia identificar um certo brilho em seus olhos. – Er... Entra Edward. – disse saindo da frente da porta e nós três nos dirigimos para a sala. - Chris é melhor... – comecei intervindo, sabendo que não seria muito agradável presenciar uma cena absurdamente constrangedora.

– Claro, será um prazer. – Edward disse depois de uns longos minutos.

Será que isso poderia realmente acontecer? Ou estava ficando louca? Edward sendo cordial, educado e muito simpático?

Tudo bem. Tenho que concordar que não tem ninguém que resiste ao Christopher, mas isso ainda é muito estranho. - Querido que tal você subir e me esperar lá no seu quarto que já já eu vou lá lhe contar uma historinha?

– O Tio Edwad pode contar a história hoje? – perguntei olhando para o relógio na parede e constatando que já eram quase oito da noite. - Já sei. – Chris disse animadamente. - ele pode blincar comigo só um pouquinho mamãe?Po favo?

– Chris, meu anjo. – O olhei. - Acho que o "Tio Edward" está muito cansado para brincar com você é já está na hora de você ir pra cama, não é mesmo? – disse serenamente.

– Mas mamãe... – Christopher resmungou.

– Hein garotão. – Edward chamou sua atenção, intervindo por mim. - Vamos fazer assim... Marcaremos um dia e irei vir te buscar para ir comigo lá no haras que tal? – e sorriu amigavelmente. - Daí você conhece o Bob e podemos brincar lá, tá bom?

E eu precisei me segurar para não cair porque estava nervosa... E surpresa. Ele estava agindo como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que conhecera. Ele estava sendo... Amigável.

– Tá bom Tio Ed, Boa noite! – Chris se despediu.

– Boa noite, campeão. – Edward disse e piscou para ele.

– Boa noite mamãe?! – Christopher veio em minha direção.

Dei um abraço e um beijo, sentindo o seu cheiro de neném que insistia em continuar nele desde quando nasceu. Depois que as coisas aconteceram na minha vida, que eu tive que crescer e aprender que nada é um mar de cinzas, houve a chegada de Chris e ele é tudo que eu tenho.

–Já já eu estou subindo, tá anjo? – beijei sua bochecha com covinhas.

– Tá. – se esticou todo para alcançar meu pescoço e me abraçar. - Te amo mamãe. – e se dirigiu para as escadas.

– Também te amo, minha vida. – sorri e o observe subir as escadas, pois seu quarto ficava no andar superior da casa.

– Ele é lindo. – Edward disse, fazendo com que eu virasse em sua direção e encontrasse um sorriso em seus lábios e um olhar absolutamente fascinado em minha direção.

– O que foi? – perguntei totalmente constrangida.

– Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. – ele disse timidamente. SIM! Eu disse timidamente... Edward Cullen estava absolutamente sem graça com a situação.

Sorri. – Um pedido de desculpas. – repeti, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sim. – ele corou. – Eu fui infeliz quando te chamei de... Você sabe. – comentou. – O fato é que nem você me conhece e nem eu te conheço e... Trabalhamos juntos, então... – deu de ombros.

– Que bom. – sorri. – Fico feliz de ver uma atitude dessa vindo de você, Edward.

– Bom. – olhou no relógio. – Eu vou indo. – apontou para a porta. – Seu marido deve estar chegando e me encontrar aqui vai causar...

– Não sou casada. – o cortei.

– Mas você tem um filho. – Edward indagou confuso.

– Chris é tudo que eu tenho. – sorri. – Mas não preciso estar casada para isso certo? – sorri.

– Eu achei que o pai dele... – tentou se explicar me fazendo rir ainda mais de sua total confusão em se explicar.

– É uma história complicada. – dei de ombros. – Qualquer dia desses, te conto... Colega.

– Não quero ser seu colega. – declarou me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

– Como? – perguntei.

– Se você quiser, gostaria de ser seu amigo. – ofereceu sua mão para que eu apertasse.

Por que algo me dizia que naquele momento as coisas começariam a mudar em nossas vidas? Não só para mim ou para ele, mas também para Chris.

– Amigos. – apertei sua mão selando nosso acordo de paz. Que eu não sei por quanto tempo duraria.

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança de que fazer aquela visita não daria certo por causa do meu ego inflado e da minha capacidade de falar tanta besteira em uma única frase, mas... Ao ver aquele garoto, no colo de Bella, sendo protegido por ela... O meu melhor lado ressurgiu.

E até eu me espantei comigo mesmo. Eu fui sincero no meu pedido de desculpas e fui sincero quando tratei aquela criança bem porque ele fazia com que as minhas melhores lembranças ressurgissem.

Eu correndo, quando criança naquele enorme haras, gastando minhas energias, deixando meus pais loucos comigo...

Ou quando me machucava e chorava... E meus pais estavam ali comigo, me protegendo.

Ou até mesmo quando tinha pesadelos e mamãe passava a noite comigo só para que me sentisse seguro, deixando de lado todas as outras coisas.

Ou quando estava doente e tinha mamãe para me reconfortar e me distrair, fazendo-me esquecer de qualquer dor que pudesse estar sentindo.

Ter minhas desculpas aceitas me fez sentir-me melhor, mas não bem. Porque saber que Bella criava Chris, sozinha, de certa forma, me incomodava. Eu queria poder ajudar em alguma coisa ou me sentir útil. Não só para mim, mas para eles.

Porque eu precisava mudar. As pessoas não tinham culpa do que acontecera no meu passado e nem eu precisava descontar nas outras pessoas as minhas frustrações.

E me tornar amigo de Isabella seria o primeiro passo... Para que as marcas do passado... Ficassem no passado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ok, era para eu ter postado esse capítulo faz um tempo, mas eu esqueci =/**

**Quem nunca esqueceu de fazer nada em meio a festas de fim de ano que atire a primeira pedra.**

**No entanto, cheguei e trouxe um capítulo novinho em folha para vocês.**

**o/**

**Boa leitura.**

**Quel.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

**Rosalie POV**

Hoje as coisas pareciam tão diferentes do que eram no passado porque hoje eu sou uma modelo mundialmente conhecida e requisitada para os melhores desfiles... Milão, Veneza, Grécia, Moscou, Paris... E logo eu ganhei todo o continente europeu e americano. Entretanto, tive de pagar um preço muito alto por isso.

Quando era mais nova tinha sonhos e faria de tudo por eles, claro, minha família sempre me apoiou em tudo. Sou Rosalie Lilian Swan, filha de Charlie e Renée Swan e fila mais velha do casal, sou natural de Phoenix, mas moro desde que tinha três ou quatro anos em Austin.

E tenho uma irmã, Isabella. Aliás, falar de Bella, como gosta de ser chamada, é um tanto emocionante para mim porque quando eu mais precisei lá estava ela para me ajudar.

_Eu era uma garota de vinte e três anos em início de carreira, quando Emmett entrou em minha vida. Quer dizer, todas as vezes que eu o via, meu coração disparava. E só dele sorrir e todas aquelas covinhas se revelavam, minhas pernas viravam gelatinas._

_Não demorou muito para que iniciássemos um romance, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um compromisso com o meu trabalho e ele com sua família e, por esse motivo, decidimos manter o romance em segredo._

_E eu não contei nem para a minha melhor amiga, Bella, minha irmã e companheira de todas as horas. E muito menos Emmett contou para seu amigo de longas datas Edward, que nessa época estava em outra cidade cursando a faculdade. Nem mesmo Alice sabia de nosso envolvimento._

_E foram dias completamente felizes até que surgiu a primeira proposta para um desfile na Europa e o cachê também me interessava muito. Fiquei tão feliz que disse sim na hora, sem nem ao menos pensar nas consequências._

_E saí de lá tão feliz que voei para me encontrar com Emmet e contar tudo a ele, entretanto, naquele mesmo dia, soube que ele precisaria sair de Austin para uma especialização em sua área._

_E eu não podia dizer nada porque eu não podia impedi-lo de se tornar um excelente neurocirurgião, eu não podia brincar assim com nossos futuros._

_Mesmo com tristeza eu concordei em esperá-lo e iria vê-lo assim que pudesse já que teria dinheiro para bancar essas viagens._

_E naquela mesma semana, tive de fazer vários exames de rotina para começar os desfiles pela Europa, só não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras que, ao mesmo tempo, me deixaram feliz, tinham poder de acabar com tudo em um estalar de dedos._

_Rosalie, você está grávida. _

_Não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia acontecer naquele momento da minha vida._

_..._

_Vocês poderiam ter se protegido. Foram as palavras da minha irmã quando eu contei a ela depois de ter chego em casa aos prantos. E odiava admitir, mas ela tinha toda razão._

_O fato foi que assim que me descobri grávida eu fiz de tudo para que o Emmett não soubesse de nada porque ele tinha uma vida a ser construída e não seria eu a estragar isso._

_A minha intenção era fazer um aborto, mas a pedido da minha irmã que é contra eu segui com a gravidez, não que eu não gostasse da criança, não era isso, mas eu pensava em como seria eu numa carreira de modelo com uma criança comigo. Definitivamente, não dava._

_E eu não vi solução para o meu problema, se é que tinha uma. E quanto mais eu pensava, mais minha cabeça doía._

– _Rosalie, essa gravidez irá prejudicar os desfiles. – Laís, a quem eu devia muito, me disse._

– _Por favor, Laís. – pedi. – Não me tira dos desfiles._

_Ela me olhou. – Nós temos de pensar numa solução._

– _Eu... – então uma luz veio até mim. – Eu trabalho até os quatro meses e passo o resto da gravidez longe de qualquer coisa que envolva a imprensa. – sorri. – Por favor, Laís._

_Ela me olhou. – E depois? Depois que essa criança nascer? – perguntou._

– _Ela fica com o pai. – menti descaradamente porque eu não podia perder essa oportunidade e pensaria depois no que fazer._

...

_E eu trabalhei mesmo até os quatro meses de gestação, permanecendo quieta no meu apartamento, em Milão, pelo resto da minha gestação. E no meu quinto mês a barriga começou a aparecer e os problemas a me atormentarem._

_O que eu faria com essa criança? O que seria de mim? Eram tantas perguntas que fui acordada dos meus pensamentos com o barulho da campainha, andando até lá, abrindo a porta e encontrando a minha irmã parada lá._

_Eu fiquei tão sem reação que congelei._

– _Rose você está linda. – ela me olhou e deu um leve tabefe em meu ombro._

– _Você sempre fala isso Bella. – saí do meu estado de torpor e sorri, dando um abraço. – Seja bem vinda, minha irmã._

– _Mas é a pura verdade. – ela disse enquanto eu a arrastava para dentro._

– _Como estão as coisas? – perguntou, preocupada._

– _Na mesma. – contei porque, embora ninguém soubesse, nos falávamos todos os dias da forma que dava e ela sabia absolutamente tudo da minha vida._

– _Rose por mais que você esteja triste por não poder no momento realizar o seu sonho, pense que é uma vida que você está gerando, é fruto de um amor. – ela disse por saber que me manter longe dos desfiles me deixava mal._

– _Eu sei Bella, mas eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse agora sabe? – revelei. – E poxa, eu só tenho você e mais ninguém._

– _Você sente a falta dele, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou._

– _Bella, eu não posso ficar com essa criança. – revelei. – E eu não sei o que fazer porque estamos falando do meu futuro._

– _Você pensa em que? – minha irmã perguntou revoltada. – Dá-lo para adoção? – e cruzou os braços._

– _Por que isso te revolta? – perguntei. – É o meu futuro._

– _É uma criança. – ela argumentou._

– _Uma criança que, nesse momento, não posso ter. – contra argumentei._

– _É a sua criança. – ela disse irritada._

– _Será? – perguntei, retrucando. – Porque quem está agindo como mãe dele aqui é você. – falei e... BINGO._

– _Rose... – ela começou a falar, mas eu sorri._

– _Bella... Se eu te pedisse uma coisa muito importante, você faria isso por mim? – perguntei._

– _Do que você está falando? – perguntou._

– _De você ser a mãe do meu filho._

...

E faz exatamente três longos anos que eu não vejo minha irmã Isabella. Ou não piso em Austin, onde eu deixei meu filho com ela pra seguir a minha carreira de modelo.

Sempre foi meu grande sonho ser uma modelo famosa e sair viajando por todo o mundo, conhecer vários lugares, ser mundialmente conhecida, mas nada seria fácil, afinal com um filho tudo seria difícil e ainda é difícil.

Eu não tenho nenhum contato com ele, sei que ele foi um acidente, um acidente maravilhoso, mas eu teria que fazer uma difícil escolha e no momento eu escolheria meu trabalho.

Ele não sabia absolutamente nada de mim e eu preferia que continuasse assim, já que estava tudo certo para mim e eu passaria a custódia de Christopher, sim esse era o nome dele, para Bella e ela seria definitivamente a mãe do Chris, a mãe que ele sempre mereceu.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei aquele número que há tempos estava esquecido em minha agenda, respirando fundo e batucando meus dedos sobre a mesa.

– _Alô_. – a outra pessoa falou.

– Bella? – perguntei. Nossa... Como eu sentia a sua falta.

Ela permaneceu calada por um tempo. – _Christopher, vai lá no se quarto arrumar seus brinquedos, hein amor._ – a ouvi falando maternalmente com aquela criança que sempre foi mais dela do que minha. – _Rose?_ – ela perguntou depois de minutos.

– Oi. – eu cumprimentei. – Tudo bem?

– _Rose. Quanto tempo!_ – ela disse feliz.

– Escuta, não posso demorar, mas... – iniciei. – Queria te contar uma coisa.

– _Fale._ – ela disse feliz. – _Um momento Rose._

– Ok.

– _Chris, desça para almoçar, meu anjo_. – ela gritou o chamando e eu sorri porque ela sempre seria a mãe que eu nunca poderia ser. – _Pronto Rose_.

– Bella, eu conversei com meus advogados e... – comecei.

– _Você não quer o tirar de mim, não é?_ – ela perguntou nervosa.

Eu ri. – Não Bella. – neguei. – Eu só queria te dizer que... Conversei com meus advogados e... Passei a tutela de Chris para você. – contei.

Silêncio.

– Bella? – chamei sua atenção.

– _Você fez o que?_ – perguntou.

– Você ouviu. – comentei.

– _Obrigada._ – ela agradeceu.

– Você sempre será para ele o que eu nuca poderia ser. – comentei.

E eu me sentia bem com isso. Porque Chris estaria muito melhor tendo a ela como mãe, seria muito mais feliz.

E, além disso, eu esperava que Bella também pudesse ser muito feliz.

Era o correto, não era?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Então, passando rapidinho para postar.**

**Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo.**

**Quel.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Bella POV**

Eu quase entrei em pânico por saber que poderia correr o risco de perder Christopher e engasguei quando Rose começou a falar sobre a tutela dele, mas respirei aliviada quando ela me contou o que tinha feito.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que o Chris agora era o MEU filho, legalmente, a Rose passou a tutela dele pra mim.

E deve ser por esse motivo que eu olhava que nem uma boba para a criança que brincava inocentemente com seus carrinhos no chão da minha sala. Chris era tudo o que tenho na vida e sinceramente não sei o que seria dela sem ele.

Era início de tarde e eu precisava ir para o haras treinar já que já havia trabalhado durante a manhã sem nenhum stress, o que me agradava.

– Chris, meu bebê lindo. – me agachei a sua frente. – Que tal você subir e se arrumar para ir para a casa da vovó Renée, hein? – e pisquei.

Pois é. Algumas pessoas ainda achavam que eu morava com meus pais, mas isso não passava de boatos já que desde muito nova eu fui conquistando a minha independência e ter a minha casa fazia parte dos meus planos. E quando Chris chegou, isso se tornou ainda mais forte já que não aguentava os comentários de como seria loucura criar uma criança que nem minha era.

Só que agora Christopher é legalmente meu e mesmo que não fosse, ainda sim, eu faria tudo por ele.

Levantei-me, pegando os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e botei dentro de sua caixinha quando ouvi a campainha soar.

– Eu vou atender a porta, mas você não me escapa rapazinho. – disse para Chris, que apenas sorriu para mim com seu jeito infantil que fazia meu coração dar saltos de alegria.

Caminhei até a porta e ao abri-la, arregalei os olhos. Sério mesmo que ELE estava aqui? Na minha frente?

– Oi. – Edward disse timidamente, o que não era normal para sua personalidade.

– Edward. – sorri e nem sabia o motivo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Edward sorriu torto, botando as mãos em seus bolsos. – Eu vim pegar o Chris... Para levá-lo ao haras. – comunicou. – Será que você se importa?

– Bem... Eu ia mesmo para o haras, mas ia deixá-lo com os meus pais. – revelei.

– É que eu tinha prometido a ele. – disse levando umas das mãos aos cabelos. – E eu gosto de cumprir as minhas promessas, principalmente com uma criança.

Balancei a minha cabeça, quase não acreditando que era mesmo Edward que estava à minha frente. Porque era quase inacreditável já que sempre que nos encontrávamos, tratava de ser grosso. – Certo. – e olhei para Chris, que permanecia sentado no chão e seus olhinhos transmitiam curiosidade.

– Então... Eu posso levá-lo? – perguntou.

Desviei minha atenção de volta ao homem à minha frente e encontrei uma expressão cheia de... Esperança. Ele queria mesmo passar algum tempo com Christopher, com o MEU Christopher.

– Você tem a cadeirinha? – perguntei. – É que ele é tão pequeno. – disse maternalmente.

Edward deu uma risada e logo depois corou, me deixando completamente estarrecida. – Me esqueci desse detalhe. – revelou.

Dei uma risada e balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer com que ele ficasse calmo. – Podemos pegar a que está no meu carro.

– Você tem uma cadeirinha no seu carro e eu nunca percebi? – perguntou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

– Você gosta de perder seu tempo com outras coisas. – retruquei, dando passagem para ele entrar e caminhando até a cozinha, já que Chrs resolveu ficar quietinho, enquanto Edward me seguia.

– Na verdade, estou me despedindo do Edward imbecil. – disse rindo e eu parei o encarando, olhando definitivamente, pela primeira vez em seus olhos. E, de fato, alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu comigo. E com ele.

– Você... – respirei fundo. – Admitindo que é imbecil. – rimos juntos. – Isso deveria entrar para a historia.

Edward me encarou como se pudesse ler a minha alma. – Você não sabe muito sobre mim.

– Talvez. – disse quebrando nossos olhares e voltando minha atenção para a pia, começando a lavar a louça do almoço.

– Então... – Edward disse completamente sem graça. – Você quer que eu vá até seu carro pegar a cadeira?

– Claro. – sorri. – Me deixa só pegar as chaves. – disse desligando a torneira e enxugando minhas mãos, caminhando até a sala, me sentando no sofá e pegando as chaves na mesinha que se encontrava ali perto e dando a ele.

– Eu já volto. – e sorriu.

Eu assenti, peguei Chris no chão e o sentei em meu colo, levando meu pensamento para algum lugar bem distante daqui. Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Por quê? Por que eu tinha notado o quanto Edward Cullen é bonito? Isso não estava certo... Não mesmo.

Mas nada me tiraria da cabeça aquele olhar. Seria impossível esquecer a troca de olhares e o quanto aqueles olhos verdes me encantaram.

Isabella... Você acaba de pisar em terreno perigoso. E agora... O que fazer?

...

O fato é que depois do que aconteceu na minha casa eu fiquei completamente sem graça, mas permiti que Edward levasse Chris para o passeio e aquilo que já estava ruim, ficou ainda pior.

Porque o meu coração pulou quando eu vi Edward com Chris no colo, sendo cuidadoso e carinhoso. E Chris extremamente feliz em seus braços, sentindo, depois de três anos a presença masculina que não fosse a de seu avô.

Respirei fundo, tentando tirar essas imagens da minha mente e resolvi que era hora de ir para o haras, só não sabia se teria cabeça para treinar hoje.

Dirigi até o haras e me mantive dispersa por um bom momento, e por algum milagre, evitei um acidente. Estacionei meu carro, e caminhei calmamente até onde os cavalos ficavam, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar ouvi grossas risadas... Uma infantil e outra masculina.

E então, lá estavam eles. Rindo. E tão alegres, que me perdi os observando.

– O que você fez com meu irmão? – Alice. Que como sempre chega sem ser percebida e mata as outras pessoas de susto.

Depois de passado o susto, apenas balancei a cabeça e ri totalmente contagiada com aquelas risadas. – Eu? Nada.

– Sinceramente, não estou reconhecendo meu irmão. – Alice disse e a alegria predominava em seu tom de voz.

Edward e Chris corriam pelo haras como duas crianças, como se conhecessem a tempos e riam juntos, quando um deles tropeçava. E aquilo quase me fez babar. Quase.

Entretanto, a expressão de Edward mudou completamente quando Christopher se aproximou de Bob, o pequeno pônei, fazendo até mesmo o meu sorriso morrer.

Comecei a caminhar na direção deles, com a intenção de me aproximar, mas Alice segurou minha mão. – Deixa. – pediu e eu a olhei, assustada.

– Chris. Não! Vem aqui, rapaz. – Edward disse assustado, caminhando apressadamente até ele.

A tensão imperava no ar, quando Chris chegou perto o suficiente de Bob, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, me fazendo respirar aliviada.

Mas a expressão de Edward era assustada, eu via o medo ali, mas também via orgulho... Ele olhava para Chris com uma expressão totalmente orgulhosa, e balançou a cabeça, rindo, pegando Chris no colo e o botando em cima do pônei.

– E Edward acabou de dar o primeiro passo para superar suas marcas. – Alice disse sorridente.

E eu sorri orgulhosa porque, de alguma forma, o meu filho estava ajudando aquele homem, que tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi na vida, a superar seus problemas.

Alice tirou dos meus devaneios, dizendo que voltava em um instante, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, já estava distante de mim, entretanto, congelei ao ouvir sua voz, ao longe.

– EMMETT. – gritou. – Não acredito que você está de volta. – disse alegre.

Edward se aproximou de mim, com Chris em seus braços, mas deixou de sorrir ao ver a minha expressão aterrorizada.

– O que houve, Bella? – perguntou, me chamando pelo apelido. Depois de muito tempo e foi gentil. Só que, de alguma maneira, me senti segura com ele ali perto de mim, como se não houvesse nada a ser temido.

E eu não tinha mesmo nada a temer, certo? A presença do verdadeiro pai de Chris não me afetaria... Eu não podia deixar, ou simplesmente, torceria para que ele nunca percebesse a semelhança que tem com o filho.

Porque eu não seria nada sem Christopher. Não existiria vida se ele não existisse em minha vida.

Porque nada seria mais cruel do que uma mãe perder um filho.

E eu tinha que dar um jeito de manter Chris seguro. Pelo menos era o que meu coração pedia.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Olha só quem voltou com um capítulo novinho em folha.**

**Para quem nos acompanha no Nyah já deve saber da nossa decisão de retirar a fanfic de lá, portanto, vocês podem acompanhar aqui no ff ou no FanfictionBR.**

**O link é esse daqui www. fanfictionbr livro. aspx? livro= 2214  
**

**Como o ff não aceita links, juntem os símbolos. **

**Vocês conhecem o esquema daqui.**

**=D**

**Bjinhos.**

**Quel.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Edward POV**

Sentia-me diferente, de uma forma inexplicável em relação ao Chris, ele lembrava-me alguém, mas não me recordo bem quem.

Já era fim da manhã e não tinha mais o que fazer no haras, afinal, eu já tinha tratados de todos os animais que estavam sobre a minha responsabilidade e também alguns dos de Bella.

– Alice, vou dar uma saída, mas voltarei em alguns minutos. – Disse entrando no escritório e deixando alguns papeis em cima de sua mesa.

– Posso saber aonde o senhor vai? – Alice perguntou, desviando a atenção de seu computador e olhando pra mim.

– A Alice curiosa está de volta! – disse dando risada. - Não irei demorar, eu prometo!

–Tudo bem, Doutor espertinho. – disse balançando a cabeça. - Vai lá ver a Bella.

Parei onde estava e respirei fundo, sabendo que minha irmã não tinha mais jeito mesmo. - Alice... – Suspirei. – Esquece! – balancei a cabeça. - Você não tem jeito mesmo. - Saí sem me despedir, já acionando o alarme do meu carro, as lembranças do Chris vieram com tudo e também havia algumas perguntas que não saíam da minha cabeça, como: Quem era o pai do Chris? Será que era por isso que a Bella era daquela forma? Eu queria muito me aproximar, deixar de ser o Edward idiota, rancoroso, e voltar a ser o Edward que eu sempre fui antes do acidente.

Percebi que já chegava próximo à casa de Bella, já era inicio de tarde e o dia estava perfeito, estava ótimo para cumprir a minha promessa com o Chris, logo estava em frente à porta e tratei de apertar a campainha e sem demora ela veio atender, estava linda como sempre, mesmo com um simples vestido de verão.

– Oi! – falei timidamente, o que não era normal meu, mas quando eu estou perto dela eu perco o rumo do pensamento e das minhas ações.

– Edward, o que está fazendo aqui? - Ela me deu um sorriso lindo que fez o meu coração saltar dentro do peito. Realmente desconhecida essas reações, o que está acontecendo comigo?

– Eu vim pegar o Chris, para levá-lo ao haras. - e sorri. - Será que você se importa? É que tinha prometido, e eu gosto de cumprir as minhas promessas, principalmente com uma criança.

Eu sabia que ela deveria estar estranhando esse meu comportamento e sinceramente até eu estava estranhando, mas realmente eu quero me aproximar deles, isso me fazia recordar da minha família, me fazia sentir saudades de ter alguém, afinal com esse meu jeito de ser quase não tive namoradas, e as poucas que eu tive, foram por pouco tempo.

Seus olhos foram de encontro com o Chris, que só agora eu reparei que se encontrava ali sentado em meio a alguns brinquedos atento a nossa conversa, via em seus olhos um misto de curiosidade e esperança.

Na verdade, foi um pouco desconcertante bater em sua porta e pedir na maior cara dura para levar o filho dela para passear, mas aquela criança havia me encantado, havia me feito sentir diferente... E trouxe à tona o que estava escondido bem lá no fundo do meu ser... O meu instinto paterno, de proteger.

Entretanto, eu fui pego totalmente de surpresa ao constatar que eu não tinha a cadeirinha no meu carro e, claro, era preciso dela e Bella não se recusou a emprestar a sua, o que me surpreendeu. Enfim, nossos dias de gato e rato haviam acabado?

Mas nada, nada me deixou mais satisfeito e fez as batidas do meu coração acelerar quando eu me encontrei com nossos olhos conectados, o verde que se mesclava com o castanho, formando um emaranhado de cores.

E naquele momento, eu queria tudo... Eu queria conhecê-la bem, eu queria saber o que havia em seu passado, eu queria ser seu melhor amigo, eu a queria para mim.

_O que você esta pensando Edward? _– meu subconsciente me perguntava e eu sabia que não tinha resposta, que estava confuso e que nem eu mesmo poderia saber o que estava sentindo, mas que era diferente. Era como se as cicatrizes que a dor da perda me submeteu doessem menos.

Depois de passado o momento de troca de olhares e Edward agindo como um bobo, finalmente, instalei a cadeirinha de Chris no meu carro, voltando para dentro e o pegando do colo de Isabella, onde nossas peles se encostaram e algo de elétrico passou entre nós dois.

Me afastei com Chris no colo, novamente a encarando, mas não por muito tempo, e o levei até meu carro, o ajeitando em sua cadeira e ajustando o cinto.

Percebi seu olhar pelo espelho retrovisor, quando me afastava de sua casa, dirigindo até o haras, mas seu olhar parecia desfocado como se ela estivesse perdida em pensamentos, o que não era muito diferente de mim, mas eu precisava prestar atenção na estrada.

O que mudou? Por que meu coração parecia ter vida perto dela? Por que eu olhava para Chris como se ele já fizesse parte da minha vida? Por que eu já o amava tanto?

– Infelizmente, você vai me aturar por muito tempo Chris. – disse dando meu sorriso torto. – Que eu não vou deixá-lo sair da minha vida.

Chris balançava suas perninhas, seus olhinhos brilhavam e ele parecia feliz, o que me deixava mais alegre do que já estava.

Algum tempo depois, eu entrava no haras e manobrava meu carro, o estacionando com cuidado, saindo e me dirigindo para a porta de trás.

– O que aconteceu com o meu irmão? – Alice perguntara se aproximando. – Eu nunca o vi estacionando com tanto cuidado.

Nem me dei o trabalho de me virar, dei um sorriso, e continuei desafivelando o cinto de Chris e o tirando da cadeirinha, o pegando no colo e empurrando a porta do carro com meus pés e virando-me, dando de cara com Alice, de olhos arregalados.

– Wow. – ela levou a mão à boca, como se estivesse chocada. – O... O... O que... O que você esta fazendo com o Chris? – perguntou gaguejando.

Sorri e dei de ombros. – Eu prometi a ele... Trazê-lo para conhecer o haras, não é mesmo garotão? – perguntei, olhando para ele, encontrando seus olhos azuis.

– Tia Ali. – Chris abriu seus braços em direção à Alice, que se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

– Tia Ali não vai te pegar no colo, que você já é um homenzinho. – e piscou. – E homenzinhos não gostam de colo.

– Não ligue para o que ela fala Chris. – o apertei mais contra meu peito. – Ela é chata e eu te pego no colo quantas vezes você quiser. – disse terno e alargando meu sorriso.

Alice deu uma gargalhada. – Você pareceu o pai dele agora. – disse revirando os olhos, me fazendo desviar os olhos de Chris.

– Você... Você o conhece? – perguntei meio estático.

– Quem? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– O pai do Chris. – revelei. – Que da forma que você disse, era como se o conhecesse.

Alice balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Ninguém o conhece e Bella nunca fala sobre o assunto.

Apertei Chris protetoramente contra mim e o meu pensamento voou para Bella porque muita coisa havia mudado e embora eu não entendesse e nem compreendesse o que estava acontecendo comigo, nunca deixaria ninguém machucar a eles. Antes teriam que passar por cima de mim.

Respirei fundo, botando Chris no chão e o olhei. – Então, campeão, esse é o haras, onde eu e sua mãe trabalhamos. – contei.

Chris não prestou muita atenção em minhas palavras e começou a correr pelo haras, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos.

– Você o trouxe, você o segura. – Alice disse. – E ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Bella vai te matar se ele se machucar.

Não me importei com seus comentários e deixei a criança que existia em mim se soltar e passei a correr com Chris, para todos os lados, em todas as direções, caindo no barro, me sujando e sujando a ele, e sorríamos.

Eu fingia que não o via e ele realmente acreditava que havia se escondido de mim e eu em passos pequenos, me aproximei de suas costas e o agarrei, jogando o para cima e o recebendo em meu colo. – Te achei. – disse sorrindo. – Você achou mesmo que poderia se esconder de mim? – disse o botando no chão e fazendo cócegas em seu pequeno corpo.

– Paraaa. Paraa Ed. – Chris disse e eu automaticamente parei.

– Ed? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Mamãe disse que é o seu nome. – Chris revelou e eu dei um sorriso torto. Então, ela falava de mim? E lá se vão algumas batidas do meu coração, que agora deu de ser fraco quando o assunto era aquela mulher de longos cabelos e olhos encantadores.

Não percebi que com a minha distração, Chris havia corrido de mim, mas paralisei quando eu vi aquele animal entrando em meu campo de visão... E Chris se aproximava do pônei que Alice insistira em adquirir. - Chris. Não! Vem aqui, rapaz. – corri em sua direção, o vendo cada vez, mas perto de Bob.

Mas Chris não parou, eu tinha medo que ele se machucasse e de não conseguir evitar que mais uma vez alguém perto de mim, fosse tirada sem ao menos me dar chance de fazer alguma coisa, entretanto o pequeno garoto chegou perto o suficiente de Bob e acariciou seus pelos.

– Cavalo. – Chris disse sorrindo, seus dentes branquinhos, à mostra.

Balancei a cabeça porque no fundo, ele era que nem a mãe, teimoso feito uma mula, mas que corria atrás de sua própria autonomia.

– Cavalo. – repeti seu raciocínio, o pegando no colo. – Mas esse é um cavalo bebê. - o ensinei.

Chris passou os braços por meu pescoço encostando sua testa em meu peito, demonstrando os primeiros sinais de cansaço. O ajeitei em meus braços e ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Cansado, certo? – perguntei sorrindo.

Entretanto, Chris estava tão cansado de ter brincado e ter corrido que quase adormecera em meus braços. Ele havia corrido e se sujado, mas não me importei de que me sujaria também. O ninei, esperando que ele logo adormecesse, mas minha atenção foi desviada com o grito de Alice e o rosto assustado de Isabella.

Havia algo de errado no seu passado. E eu descobriria o que era.

...

Caminhei em sua direção, parando perto dela. – O que houve Bella? – perguntei, deixando escapar seu apelido, que eu só me permitia falar longe dela.

Ela me olhou com medo em seus olhos e alguns resquícios de lágrimas. – Eu... Eu preciso ir. – disse se aproximando e abrindo os braços para pegar Chris.

Dei um passo para trás, olhando-a bem. – O que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntei preocupado.

– Depois Edward. – ela disse assustada.

Balancei a cabeça. – Vem. – peguei em sua mão, caminhando para longe de Alice, percebendo sua respiração ofegante. – Você esta muito nervosa para dirigir, eu te levo.

Ela me olhou, nossos olhos se conectaram mais uma vez e dessa vez foi como se eu pudesse ler sua alma, ela se aproximou e passou os braços por minha cintura, encostando a cabeça em meu peito, abraçando a mim e ao Chris. – Obrigada, muito obrigada.

E depois disso, bem no fundo do meu ser, tudo havia mudado. Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer. Porque, agora o que mais queria, era tirar o sofrimento de sua alma e protegê-la. Eu queria essa família pra mim, eu queria Isabella pra mim e eu queria Chris como meu filho.

Não importava o que tivesse de fazer, eu apenas os protegeria. Porque é isso que uma família é.

E embora tudo parecesse uma loucura, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. _Eu estava apaixonado_. Não apenas por Isabella, mas por tudo que ela era e se tornou, por tudo que lutou até agora.

E nada, nem ninguém ousariam tirá-los de mim.

* * *

**Eu sou suspeita para falar, uma vez que também sou autora da fanfic, mas eu gosto do rumo que as coisas estão tomando.**

**Espero que vocês curtam.**

**Nos vemos logo.**


End file.
